1. Field
Embodiments relate to a plasma display panel (PDP) and method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a PDP in which an address discharge path is shortened so that low-voltage addressing is possible, and having symmetric discharge in each unit cell realizing a predetermined image, thereby improving overall displaying quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a PDP, a plurality of discharge cells arranged in a matrix form is interposed between upper and lower substrates facing each other. Discharge electrodes including pairs of scanning electrodes and sustain electrodes, which cause mutual discharge, and a plurality of address electrodes are disposed on the substrates. An appropriate discharge gas is injected between the substrates, a predetermined discharge pulse is applied between discharge electrodes, fluorescent substances applied within the plurality of discharge cells are excited, and a predetermined image is realized using generated visible light.
In such a PDP, one image frame is divided into a plurality of sub-fields each having different light emitting frequency and is time-shared operated to realize a grey scale image. Each sub-field includes a reset period to uniformly generate discharge, an address period to select the plurality of discharge cells, and a sustain period to realize the grey scale according to discharge frequency. During the address period, auxiliary discharge occurs between the address electrodes and the scanning electrodes so that wall charge results in selected discharge cells, and thus, a condition suitable for the auxiliary discharge is created.
In general, a high voltage, i.e., a voltage higher than a sustain discharge, is required during the address period for selecting a discharge cell to be displayed. Moreover, as the PDP rapidly develops to a full high definition (HD) level, the number of the discharge cells increases in geometrical proportion, increasing power consumption by a circuit unit in proportion to the number of address electrodes allocated to each discharge cell. In addition, in a so-called high Xenon (Xe) display in which a partial pressure of Xe is increased within the discharge gas injected into the panel, a light-emitting efficiency is increased. A relatively high address voltage, however, is required for discharge initiation in such a high Xe display, further increasing power consumption.